battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bashin Episode 20
The twentieth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. On the last day of school, Bashin decides to ditch the surprise party his class planned for Card Sensei. Summary Bashin heads out to meet Meganeko before the last day of school, who's carrying an unusual load with her (so much that she nearly forgets her diary). This is because their class has been planning a surprise party for Card Sensei. Bashin helps her by taking one of the bags. In class, Card Sensei tries to teach the class a lesson on how they can all stay friends even though they'll be apart now. Much to his dismay, Bashin is sleeping through class and misses out. As soon as the bell rings, everyone dashes out to prepare for the party. Not knowing about it, this depresses Card Sensei. As everyone is setting up outside, Striker shows up. Bashin tells him about their plans, but Striker reminds him that Suiren is waiting for them at the Battle Spirits center. Striker goes ahead, and meets Suiren there. They get into a battle while waiting for Bashin. Striker debuts his new swift spirits, but even with this added ability, Suiren defeats him. Still waiting for Card Sensei to arrive, Bashin is getting extremely impatient, and wants to just go bring him there himseld. The other students are forced to hold him back, not wanting Bashin to ruin the surprise. Bashin argues that his friends are waiting. Meganeko is upset to hear this, wondering if that means she and his other classmates aren't his friends. She can't stop him from leaving, so she throws her diary at him and runs back inside the school. Card Sensei finally does arrive, and is really pleased with the surprise. That is, until he realizes Bashin and Meganeko are missing. After finding out what happened, he goes to look for Meganeko. At the Battle Spirits Center, Striker and Cap are reading Meganeko's diary, which Bashin picked up. Bashin is mad at them for laughing at it, but when he looks at it himself, he finds Meganeko's insinuation that Card Sensei is actually a Nazo-Otona quite ridiculous himself. Suiren is upset to see them mocking Meganeko's feelings. Card Sensei finds Meganeko in the school. Meganeko tells him how upset she is at Bashin leaving them on everyone's last day together. Card Sensei reminds her of his lesson, assuring her that Bashin will always be her friend. Meanwhile, Suiren challenges Bashin to a battle, wanting him to apologize to Meganeko if he loses. Bashin accepts. However, his battling is clearly off, and he keeps making careless mistakes. Somehow, he manages to pull himself together and win in the end though, thanks to a new magic card, Seventh Crimson. Although he won, Bashin decides to apologize anyway. However, he just hides when he sees Meganeko coming home, happily talking with Card Sensei. He goes home instead, but is still feeling guilty. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The featured card is Seventh Crimson, a red magic card. It's effect was powerful enough to save Bashin from a situation where he would have been defeated. Matches Striker vs. Suiren Turn 16 (Striker): -On Striker's field is 2 Beatbeetle. On Suiren's field is Skulldevil and Bat-Bat. -Striker attacks with both Beatbeetles. Suiren blocks each. Both Beatbeetles and Suiren's Bat-Bat are destroyed. -Striker summons MachG in flash timing, with is special swift (high speed) effect. He attacks with it as well and Suiren takes a life. 2 lives remain. Turn 17 (Suiren): -Suiren draws The SevenShogun Desperado, but isn't ready to use it yet. Instead, she summons another Bat-Bat and Top Supra. -Suiren attacks with Bat-Bat. Striker takes a life. 4 lives remain. -Suiren attacks with Top-Supra. Striker takes a life. 3 lives remain. Turn 18 (Striker): -Striker summons Shockeater at LV2. -Striker attacks with MachG. Suiren blocks with Skulldevil. Skulldevil is destroyed. -Striker summons another MachG and attacks with it. Suiren takes a life. 1 life remains. Turn 19 (Suiren): -Suiren draws the Shackles of Doom, which she was waiting for, and deploys it. She adds core to Bat-Bat and Top-Supra, bringing them both to LV2. This will allow them to still attack with The Shackles of Doom in Play. Suiren then summons The SevenShogun Desperado. With its effect when summoned, 1 core is removed from each spirit. This depletes Striker's MachG, and leaves his Shockeater unable to attack or block. -Suiren attacks with all three of her spirits, taking out Striker's remaining lives. Winner: Suiren Bashin vs. Suiren Turn 17 (Bashin): -On Bashin's field is Goradon and Lizardedge. On Suiren's field is 2 Skulldevil. -Bashin deploys a nexus, The Ancient Fault. -Bashin attacks with Goradon. Suiren attacks with Skulldevil. To Bashin's surprise, only Goradon is destroyed, even though it had 1000 less BP than Skulldevil. Turn 18 (Suiren): -Suiren summons Bat-Bat. -Suiren attacks with Bat-Bat. Bashin blocks with Lizardedge. Both are destroyed. -Suiren attacks with both Skulldevils. Bashin takes a life for each. 3 lives remain. Turn 19 (Bashin): -Bashin summons Metalburn and Rokceratops. He then plays a magic, Buster Phalanx, to destroy all nexuses. Of course, he was the only one to have a nexus, so this just destroyed The Ancient Fault. -Insistent that his last move wasn't a mistake, Bashin attacks with Rokceratops. Suiren takes a life. 4 lives remain. Turn 20 (Suiren): -Suiren summons Bone-Gladiator. -Suiren attacks with Skulldevil. Bashin blocks with Metalburn. Skulldevil is destroyed. -Suiren attacks with another Skulldevil. Bashin takes a life. 2 lives remain. Turn 21 (Bashin): -Bashin summons Lizardman. -Bashin attacks with Lizardman. Suiren takes a life. 3 lives remain. Turn 22 (Suiren): -Suiren summons a second Bone-Gladiator. -Suiren attacks with Bone-Gladiator. Bashin takes a life. 1 life remains. Turn 23 (Bashin): -Bashin plays Double Draw. With it, he draws The DragonEmperor Siegfried and Seventh Crimson. He summons The DragonEmperor Siegfried, at LV3. He then plays Seventh Crimson, which requires sacrificing a spirit with 7000BP or more, in this case, Siegfried. Then, he can remove 7 cores from Suiren's spirits, which depletes them all. -Bashin attacks with his three remaining spirits, taking out the rest of Suiren's lives. Winner: Bashin Cards Used Red BS01-001: Goradon BS01-002: Rokceratops BS01-008: Metalburn BS01-018: Lizardman BS01-117: Double Draw BS01-120: Buster Phalanx BS01-X01: The DragonEmperor Siegfried BS02-001: Lizardedge BS02-076: The Ancient Fault BS02-091: Seventh Crimson Purple BS01-028: Skulldevil BS01-035: Bone-Gladiator BS01-105: The Shackles of Doom BS01-X02: The SevenShogun Desperado BS01-013: Bat-Bat BS02-018: Top Supra Green BS01-050: Beatbeetle BS01-054: Shockeater BS02-026: MachG Episode Cast Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura Suiren- Ayahi Takagaki Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Pink- Cho Cap- Takayuki Sasada Nanarin- Misato Fukuen Mama- Tomoko Kawakami Card Sensei- Riki Kitazawa Baito-kun- Anri Katsu Grandpa- Toshihide Tsuchiya Male Student- Ai Horanai Male Student- Mika Matsuoka Female Student- Maya Nishimura Main Staff Script: Muga Takeda Storyboard/Episode Director: Hiroaki Kudou Animation Director: Akira Takahashi Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin